The Murder At Nazo Castle
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Conan is at a castle and there is a person that knows his himitsu and he dosen't know what to do please R&R thank you Complited Or Is It?
1. The Letter

Hey if you read this please R&R and tell me how you like it and please put it nicely not really hurting my feelings okay thanks and enjoy. I hope this is interesting for you and tell me if I need to improve it okay thank you.  
  
By: Inuyasha86  
  
The Murder Cases At Nazo Castle  
  
Characters: Edogawa Conan/ Kudo Shinichi, Mori Ran, Mori Kogorou, Hattori Heiji, Haibara Ai, Dr. Hiroshi Agasa, Inspector Megure Jyuuzou, Detective Takagi Wataru, and Detective Satou Miwako  
  
Other characters: Yamaguchi Chie, Takahashi Hiroshi, Yonemura Mari, Yonemura Takeru, Kamaya Hikari, Kamaya Taichi, Suzuki Yuki, Tanaka Tsutomu, Kumada Toki, Sutachi Motoko, and Ishikawa Mayumi  
  
Chapter One: The letter  
  
Kogorou, Ran, and Conan came back from a murder case in Osaka, of course Conan solved it even though Kogorou got the credit. When Conan went to the mailbox, he found an envelope with a big black question mark on it. Conan said, " Ne Ran-neechan what is this?" Then Ran took the envelope from Conan and looked at it but was puzzled by it too so she decided to ask her dad to open it when they got inside the house. When they were inside the house, he took the letter from Ran and read it and told Ran and Conan about what the letter said. Kogorou said, " It's an invitation to Nazo Castle in Nagasaki on Nazo Kawa." Conan said, " Do you know who its from?" Kogorou asked, " Motoko Sutachi invited us to her castle and it said that there are more people coming too." Conan was thinking that he should tell Ran how he feels about her, but then Ran interrupted his thoughts. Ran asked her dad if they were going because she wanted to see the famous Nazo Castle that she heard so much of and Kogorou said, " Okay we are going." Ran was happy and everyone got ready for the trip the next day.  
  
So the day had arrived and everyone was ready. So everyone went to the car and started driving toward Nagasaki. After awhile they took a rest stop and Conan got a phone call. He made sure the coast was clear because he didn't want Ran or Kogorou to know his secret. Both went inside the building and were shopping around so Conan answered the phone and said. " Moshi moshi Conan des." Then the voice said, " Oy Kudo-kun its me Hattori." Conan asked, " Oy Heiji where are you?" Heiji said, " I'm with Dr. Agasa and Ai, we are heading to Nazo Castle, where are you?" Conan said, " I'm at a rest stop but I'm heading in the same place as you, oh Heiji. Do you know anything about Motoko Sutachi?" Heiji said, " No but I could find information about her when we get to Nazo Castle." Conan said, " Kuso I have to know because I don't want the black organization to get me." Heiji said, " Don't worry Kudo I checked out the place and there's no sign of them anywhere so don't worry." Conan said, " Okay" then he saw Ran and Kogorou were coming and Conan said, " Alright I'll take your word but I have to leave and I'll see you at the castle you know whose coming so bye."  
  
Then the phone went to a busy tone and Heiji turned off the phone and said to Agasa, " Do you think that Kudo knows his father is there disguised as one of the guest?" Dr. Agasa said, " No but don't tell him." Heiji said, " Okay I won't, but I wonder who he is disguised as?" Meanwhile Kogorou, Ran, and Conan were back on the road and they had reached Nagasaki within 1 hour and they were in amazement how pretty it was. Kogorou asked a citizen where he could find Nazo Kawa and the citizen said. " You go straight, when you hit a sign and you go right and there you are." Kogorou said, "Domo arigato gozimashita" and they left. When they got their "Nani!" Kogorou shouted sorry sir but you have to wait at least 30 minutes until we fix the engine. Kogorou said," Hayakushite!" The man said, " Okay." so they waited. Then all of a sudden, Dr. Agasa was there and Agasa said, " Its nice meeting you here." Kogorou said, " Ya, but you have to wait though." Dr. Agasa said, " I don't mind."  
  
Then Ran said to Heiji, " Is Kudo coming?" Heiji said, " I don't know, but I hope he does." Heiji looked at Conan and Conan was looking back at him with don't tell her face. Ran was thinking that Conan was really Shinichi because they acted the same and did the same thing. She had a second thought about it though before Heiji asked, " So you guys are going to Nazo Castle?" Ran replied, "Yes we are. Are you?" Heiji said, " Ya I got a letter from Motoko Sutachi and she invited me." Ran said, "What about Kazuha-chan?" Heiji said, " Oh she's sick so she couldn't make it" Ran said. " Oh I hope she gets better." Heiji said, " Ya me too." Then Conan interrupted and said, "The engine is fixed and its time to go." So they went to the car and went on the ferry and started to cross the Nazo Kawa to the famous Nazo Castle.  
  
The boat trip took about 20 minutes and on the way they were talking about the castle and what they knew about the castle and how they found out new information about the previous owner who died a mysterious way and they couldn't find anything more about the cause of death. So Motoko bought the house after a month after the death of the owner and until this day she is living there and invited us to stay and have a good time at the castle. Kogorou said, " Does anyone know why Motoko called us?" Heiji said, " I think she wanted to be safe and make sure the spirit or whatever doesn't kill her." Kogorou said. " I guess that could be a possibility why she called us." So they were looking around, then they saw the castle it was 40 miles away and they saw how beautiful it was and they could tell how the building was like the castles in Europe. The boat was at the dock and everyone got off the boat and were greeted by Toki Kumada. Toki said, " Welcome to Nazo Castle I'm Toki Kumada and I hope you enjoy your stay, please follow me." So everyone followed Toki to the castle.  
  
They went through the magnificent gates that had very detailed carvings and they went through the garden that had very colorful flowers everywhere, and when they were at the castle at last, the doors opened and everyone went in. Motoko was waiting for their arrival. Motoko said. " Welcome everyone to my humble estate." Everyone said, " Sigoi and its so pretty and so big and roomy." Then Chie, Hiroshi, Mari, and Takeru came and said all together, " Hello." Kogorou said, "Hello namae wa nandes ka?" Chie said, " My name is Yamaguchi Chie hagimemashite yoroshiku." Next Mari said, " My name is Yonemura Mari hagimemashite yoroshiku." Then Takeru said, " My name is Yonemura Takeru hagimemashite yoroshiku." Finally Hiroshi said, " My name is Takahashi Hiroshi hagimemashite yoroshiku." Then Chie said to Kogorou, " And who are you?" Kogorou said, " I'm Mori Kogorou." Chie said, " You mean that famous detective." Kogorou said, " Ya oh this is my daughter Ran." Ran said, " Hagimemashite yoroshiku." Then Conan said. " Boku wa Edogawa Conan des." Chie said, " Oh you are cute!" Chie went near him and said in is ear; " I know your himitsu just wait till you get a note from me okay." Conan just stood there in wide worried eyes Conan said in her ear, " Do you work for them?" Chie said, " Don't worry you will know soon enough." Meanwhile Hiroshi saw them in a corner talking but he didn't say anything to them.  
  
Now that everyone knows each other, Ran was talking to Mari and Takeru and Ran asked them if they were siblings? Mari said, " Yes we are. Is that cute boy your younger brother?" Ran replied, "No it's my best friend's cousin." Takeru said, " Who is your best friend?" Ran said, " Kudo Shinichi." Takeru and Mari said," You mean that 17-year old high school detective!" Ran said, " Ya." Mari said, " You guys look like a good couple." Ran said while she was blushing, " Do you really think so?" Mari said, "Ya you do." Then the big doors opened again there were 5 people that came in and they introduced them self. Taichi said, " My name is Kamaya Taichi and this is my sister Hikari." Both said, " hagimemashite yoroshiku." Next was Yuki, Yuki said, " My name is Suzuki Yuki hagimemashite yoroshiku." Then Mayumi said, " My name is Ishikawa Mayumi hagimemashite yoroshiku." Finally Tsutomu said, " My name is Tanaka Tsutomu hagimemashite yoroshiku." Now introduced them self to each other then Yuki notice Heiji, Dr. Agasa, and Ai she went up to them and said to them, " Anata dachi no namae wa nanides ka?" Ai side, " My name is Haibara Ai hagimemashite yoroshiku." Then Agasa said, " My name is Dr. Agasa Hiroshi hagimemashite yoroshiku." Finally Heiji said, " My name is Hattori Heiji hagimemashite yoroshiku ne." Now everyone knows each other and everyone is talking to each other except Hiroshi. Hiroshi is not socializing with the others he is uncomfortable and doesn't want to talk. Toki said, " Excuse me now I will show you to your rooms." So everyone got their stuff and followed Toki upstairs and went down a hall and there were rooms on each side. Everyone found their rooms because it had their names on the door. In Mori's room Conan was wondering who Chie really was and how she knew his himitsu when she doesn't even know him and Hiroshi looked very suspicious. Kogorou said. " Sugoi this room is so huge and roomy. It was 10:30 P.M. When Toki came to the room and said that dinner was ready and to come to the dining room. So everyone was there and everyone was ready to eat when Motoko said. " Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy your stay." So everyone made a toast and started eating. It was 11:30P.M when everyone was done eating and everyone went back to his or her rooms. Everyone took a bath and everyone was ready to go to bed when suddenly they heard a scream kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kogorou said, " Where did that come from?" Conan said, " It sounded like it came from Taichi and Hikari's room!" Everyone got out of their rooms and headed down the hall. Conan said, " Kogorou-ogisan hurry open the door it's locked!" Then Kogorou kicked open the door and saw Hikari and Taichi on the floor dead. Kogorou said, " Ran call the police!" Ran said, " Hai!" So she went and asked Toki where the phone was so she could call the police.  
  
The Police came and Inspector Megure, Detective Sato, and Detective Takagi came. Megure said, " Does anyone know what happened?" Ran told Megure everything that happened and that Conan had noticed something on Hikari's neck. On her neck was a rope like burn but Conan couldn't find any ropes or anything that could have been used. Conan found a piece of torn cloth that looked like what Tsutomu had but it wasn't but Conan still thought it was him, but he needed more clues. After Megure and the other Detective finished questioning the people they left. When Conan went back to the room he found a note. In the note it said, Kudo meet me in the last door towards the stairs and knock 3 times.  
  
So Conan went to the last door towards the stairs and he knocked (knock, knock, knock.) Then Chie got the door and said, " Come in Kudo."  
  
Kawa= river, Des= I'm, Kuso= general swear word, Nazo= Mystery, Domo arigato gozimashita= thank you very much, Nani= what, Moshi moshi= hello, Sugoi= wow. Namae wa namesake ka= what is you name, Hagimemashite yoroshiku= nice to meet you, Himitsu= secret, Anata dachi= you guys, Boku= me, Ogisan= uncle, Hai= yes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued  
  
Chapter 2: The Pill  
  
Coming Soon 


	2. The Pill

Here is the 2nd chapter and I hope you like it and this is very interesting and there is romance in this chapter and mystery, action, adventure so read on and hope you enjoy it and thanks for all of the reviews and I will finish this to the end. Hey I hope is chapter is interesting for you guys and I hope you like it and I will work on the 3rd chapter after this. Lets get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: The Pill  
  
Chie said, " Come in Kudo." Conan came in and Chie closed the door. Conan asked, " How do you know who I am?" Chie said, " Do you know about the amusement park murder?" Conan said, " Ya, why?" Chie said, " Because I was there when you became Conan." Conan said, " Nani?" Chie said, " Do you want to hear my story?" Conan said, " Yes." Chie said, " Okay well I was looking around and I found you and Ran I was going to ask you to help me but I didn't so after you left Ran I followed you and I hid out of site from you and the people in black. So, I stayed quiet and watched. When they left I went to you to see if you were okay and I noticed that something wasn't right so I looked around and I found two pills that one of the people dropped so I took them and called the police. When they got there they found you as a 7-year-old boy and that's how I know you." Conan said, " I see, but what did you do with the pills?" Chie said, " I sent them to my friends they both work with chemical to make a cure. One works in America and the other woks in Osaka, and I asked them to see if they can find a cure. They found a cure and that's what I wanted to talk to you in the first place." Conan said, " Okay and thank you, can you tell me more about the pill?" Chie said, " Okay, this pill only is temporary it will last for 3 days but this pill won't kill you but you will have pain though." Conan said, " Wow do you think that your friends can make a permanent pill?" Chie said, " I think they can but it will take time though." Conan said, " Ya okay, oh can I have the pill?" Chie said, " Ya, but first you have to do some things before you get it." Conan said, " Like what?"  
  
Chie said, " You have to call Ran and tell her that Conan is spending the night at Agasa's room and that Shinichi is coming tomorrow and don't worry I have an android that looks and talks like you." Conan said, " Okay I will do that." Chie said, " Oy Kudo don't forget to tell Ran something very important." Conan said. " Okay I will, I have to go so sayonara." Chie said, " Sayonara." So Conan got the pill from Chie and went to the door and opened it and went out and closed the door and he headed to the bathroom to call Ran. Ring Ring Ran answered the phone, " Moshi moshi Ran des." A voice said, " Hey its me." Ran said, " Shinichi? Is it really you?" Shinichi said, " Ya its me hey I have to tell you that Conan is staying with Agasa today." Ran said, " Thanks for telling me, um. Kudo?" Shinichi said, " Ya, what is it?" Ran said, " How do you feel about me?" Shinichi said, " I love you with all my heart but you have to wait for me till I come back home so promise me." Ran said, " I promise." Shinichi said, " Okay oh before I forget I'm coming tomorrow so meet me in the garden at 9:00A.M okay?" Ran said, " Okay I'll be in the garden at 9:00 A.M." Shinichi said, " Well I have to go so bye." Ran said, " Okay well bye then." Shinichi said, " Okay see you later then." Ran said, " Ya." Then they hung up the phone; Conan headed to Agasa's room and told them what had happened. Ai went out of the room and went to Chie's room and knocked on the door (knock, knock,) Chie got the door and said, " Come in." Ai came in and asked Chie if she could have the formula of the pill that the people in black had. Chie said, " Yes you may have it." Ai said, " Arigato gozimashita." Chie said, " Dotashimashite." So she got the paper from Chie and went out the room and went back to her room.  
  
The next day arrived and Ran was wide-awake looking at the clock and it said 8:59A.M. She couldn't wait till 9:00. When it was 9:00 she went out of the room and headed to the garden. She saw a figure in the distance so she ran towards the figure. She said, " Shinichi is it really you?" Shinichi said, " Yes its me." Ran hugged him in happiness because she hadn't seen him over 2 months. Shinichi said, " So how have you been, I know it was a long time since I've seen you?" Ran said, " I'm fine, and it has been a long time." So both looked at each other eye to eye as though they were going to kiss when they heard Toki say, " Its time for breakfast please come in." They went inside holding hands. They are in the dinning room every one are talking about stuff and Hiroshi looked where Ran was sitting and saw Shinichi, he said under his breath, " My son's back he's really back." Motoko came in the room and said, " I hope everyone's having a good time and the murder was really unexpected so please don't worry." So they made a toast and started eating.  
  
The breakfast was plentiful everyone loved the food and Ran and Shinichi were talking about things and Shinichi asked Ran to go and walk around the garden with him when breakfast was over. Ran said, " Yes." So they waited. It was 11:30 A.M. Breakfast was over everyone went to their rooms while Shinichi was going back Chie stopped him. Chie said, " Well did you tell her?" Shinichi said, " I'm going to tell her while we are walking in the garden and I'm going to tell her how much I love her and care for her." Chie said, " Ya that's good, remember you have two days before the pill wears off." Shinichi said, " Ya I know, Ai told me to tell you that she's going to work on the cure too with the information you gave her." Chie said, " Cool just give her this tell her to call me if she finds it and tell her to give me the formula too." Shinichi said while receiving a piece of paper with Chie's number on it, " Yes I will tell her that." So they said good-bye and went on their separate ways. Shinichi went to Agasa's room before he went to get Ran he knocked the door (knock, knock) Ai got the door said, " Yes how can I help you?" Shinichi said, " Here is a paper that has Chie's number on it and she wants you to call her and send her information if you find the cure." Ai said, " Okay and thanks." Shinichi said, " Your welcome." And he said, " Good bye." Ai said, " Good bye." And he left to get Ran. Shinichi said to Ran, " Are you ready to go?" Ran said, " Ya, I'm ready." So they went out of the room and headed to the hall when Kogorou said, " Where are you going?" Shinichi said, " Were going to the garden for a walk." Kogorou said, " So des ka?" Shinichi said, " Hai well sayonara." So they left and headed outside. They went down the stairs and went out of the doors into the garden.  
  
Shinichi said, " Ran I have something to tell you." Ran said, " What is it?" Shinichi said, " I love you with all my heart and when I'm not around you I feel like a piece of me is gone and I have to be with you to gain that piece back, that's how I feel about you." Ran said, " Do you really mean that Shinichi?" Shinichi said, "Yes I do." Then they looked at each other eye to eye and they were about to kiss when they heard a scream. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shinichi and Ran ran back inside. They were looking around to find out where the scream came from when Shinichi said, " It sounded like it came from Yuki's room." So they both ran down the hall to the right Shinichi checked the door to see if it was locked. It was locked so he kicked the door and found Yuki dead. Kogorou and everyone else came and saw she was dead, everyone was upset. Kogorou told Ran to call the police she said, " Hai!" So she ran down the hall down the stairs and went where the phone was and she called the police.  
  
The Police came and checked out the room. Kudo was in there looking around and found a telephone cord around her neck and he thought it was the same weapon used to kill Hikari. Shinichi was looking around and found fingerprints. He told Megure about it. Megure said, " Thanks for this important clue." He asked Takagi to get the fingerprint and find out who fingerprint it belongs to. Shinichi said, " Can you figure it out whose fingerprint it is by tomorrow?" Megure said, " No it will take at least two days." Shinichi said, " Okay thanks." Everyone went back to their rooms and the police left and the detective got the fingerprint from the crime scene and left. Everyone was really upset because three people had already died and they are worried that they were the ones that might be next. They couldn't wait till the police caught the criminal. Everyone had to wait until the police caught the murderer. Shinichi, Ran, and Kogorou were talking about the murder and the murderer. Everyone had a different opinion but one wasn't making any sense.  
  
Shinichi thought that Tsutomu did it and whoever were near there when it happened had to be quiet or it could be Hiroshi. He's a possibility because the way he acts and always quiet. Maybe Chie is the one she could be working with them. But why would she help me? Shinichi had to wait to get the answer. The day was long and everyone tried to enjoy their afternoon. Its 10:30 P.M. everyone went to the dinning room to eat dinner. Motoko said, " Well there have been too may deaths lets try to have a good time." So everyone replied, " Yes lets." When everyone was eating, Hiroshi was looking at Shinichi and noticed something was wrong. Shinichi felt sharp pain and he knew that the pill is wearing off but he knew that he might be able to solve this case as himself but he's not sure but that's his hypothesis. Everyone was done eating and went to their rooms and Shinichi is awake and couldn't sleep because he worried so he went out of his room and went to Chie's room.  
  
Chie said, " Don't worry it's not yet but you might have to solve this case as Conan you have to use Agasa, Kogorou, Heiji or me doesn't matter but you have to use one of them." Shinichi said, " Kuso I really wanted to get the credit." Chie said, " I know you do but don't forget to tell Ran that you have to leave early tomorrow." Shinichi said, " Ya I know." Chie said, " Okay, well I hope you can get the last clue to get this case done." Shinichi said, " Ya me too." Chie said, " Well I have to get to bed so Oyasumi." Shinichi said, " Oyasumi." And left the room and went back to his room. The night was long and everyone was having good night except Ran. Ran woke up in a cold sweat and looked around and she found Shinichi asleep. She said to her self, " Shinichi don't leave me again." Then she remembers what he said to her and she thought again and then she said he would come back any way he can. With that thought she went to bed without knowing that he was going to leave her again.  
  
Sayonara= Good bye, so des ka= is that so, Oyasumi= Good night  
  
***********************************************************************To be continued  
  
Chapter 3: The Killer Is Revealed 


	3. The Killer Is Revealed

I hope you like this chapter even though it's the last chapter if you want more chapters tell me so I can write more for you well I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope you liked it and sorry if you didn't well see you. Lets get on with the story.  
  
New character: Yusaku Kudo  
  
Chapter 3: The Killer Is Revealed  
  
The last day arrived and Shinichi was awake and couldn't wait so he got out of bed and went to the bathroom and changed out of his pajama and went out of the bathroom and went out of the room and went to Chie's room. (Knock, knock) Chie said, " Come in." Shinichi opened the door and went in and said, " How would I know when its time to be Conan?" Chie said while typing on the laptop, " You would feel sharp pains and when it gets worst then you faint." Shinichi said, " Oh I see, before I forget here is my phone number so you can call me when you find the cure." Chie said while she was getting the paper, " Okay I will." Shinichi said, " Okay and thank you." Chie said before Shinichi left, " Your welcome but don't forget to tell Ran that you are leaving." Shinichi said, " Ya I will, thank you sayonara." Chie said, " Your welcome sayonara."  
  
Then Shinichi went to the door and opened it and went out closed it. After a while Shinichi was thinking how he's going to break it to Ran that he's leaving again and then he heard Toki say, " It's time for breakfast." Everyone was in the dinning-room and Motoko said, " I hope you enjoyed your stay please stay until lunch." Everyone was thinking about it and said, " Yes we'll stay." And Motoko said, " Okay thank you everyone." Everyone was eating a plentiful feast.  
  
Everyone was done and going to their room when Shinichi was stopped by Hiroshi. Hiroshi said, " Hey Kudo-kun can you come over to my room I need to talk to you?" Shinichi said, " Ya." So Shinichi followed Hiroshi to his room and Hiroshi opened the door and let Shinichi in and closed the door behind him. Shinichi said, " What do you want to tell me?" Hiroshi said, " This may be a shock to you but please bare with me." Shinichi said, " Okay." Then Hiroshi took off his mask and Shinichi just stood there shocked what he saw and was surprised then Shinichi said, " Da da da da da dad what are you doing here?" Yusaku said, " I heard that Kogorou was coming and I thought you might be coming too so I disguised myself as Hiroshi to make sure that you were okay." Shinichi said, " Really, Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Yusaku said, " I wanted to surprise you and not get you killed." Shinichi said, " Oh I never knew that. Thank you Otosan." Yusaku said, " No sweat son." Then they heard a scream. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Yusaku said, " Go I'll catch up with you latter." Shinichi said, " Okay otousan and thanks." So Shinichi left and headed to Mayumi's room. Shinichi running to her room and kicked the door down and found Mayumi hanging from a rope dead. Shinichi was looking around and found his last clue and knew who it was the killer. Everyone cam running and found her and upset. Ran went where the telephone was and called the police. The police came and questioned everyone and go the same answers from everyone. The policed got the evidence and left the building once again. Everyone went back to their rooms Shinichi was ready to get this case closed when he remembered that he had to tell Ran something.  
  
Ran was sitting by the window reading a book when Shinichi said, " Ran." Ran replied, " Yes what is it?" Shinichi said, " I have to leave soon and I want to say that I love you and I really don't want to leave you again." Ran was looking at him with wide sad eyes, she said, " I know you would leave me again." Shinichi said " But I'll come back I promise and I will anyway I can." Ran said, " I know you will." Then Shinichi went up to her and kissed her on the lips and was heading to the door when Ran said, " Will I see you?" Shinichi said, " Yes you will don't worry." While he was saying that he was feeling a very sharp pain and he left while he was crying because he did not want to leave her again and he could not tell her about Conan yet she's not ready. He needed to get to Chie's room before the pill wore off so he could get help. He ran to her door and knocked on the door. (Knock, knock.) Chie said, " Come in." Shinichi came in the pain was worse and it was worsening Chie took Shinichi to the bed and helped him in. Shinichi saw that the android was in the room and it was off-line so he didn't have to worry about Ran finding two Conan. The pain was bad that Shinichi fainted; Chie was taking care of him. After 30 minutes Shinichi was Conan again. Conan woke up after an hour of sleep. Conan said, " Ouch my head still hurts." Chie said, " You're awake. Now you have to get the killer." Conan said, " Huh, oh ya I will, let me get ready." Chie said, " Okay you better hurry though." Conan said, " Ya, I will." Conan went out of the bed and headed to the door and left. Chie said, " I hope you don't get yourself killed." Conan went back to his room and saw that Kogorou was alone and he used his sleep gun watch and put Kogorou to sleep. He called Hattori and told him to call everyone to Kogorou's room because he knows who the killer is. Hattori did was he was asked and everyone went to Kogorou's room.  
  
Kogorou said, " Thank you for coming." Tsutomu said, " What is this why are we here?" Kogorou said, " I know who the killer is." Everyone said in amazement, " Really who is it?" Kogorou said, " Yes, the killer is you." Kogorou pointing at Tsutomu everyone was looking at him. Tustomu said, " Huh, me you got the wrong person." Kogorou said, " Oh really?" Tustomu said, " Ya!" Kogorou said, " You had kids and they were Hikari and Taichi, you wanted them gone because you were their father and your wife left you so you had to kill them so you could get back at your wife." Tsutomu said, " Ya I did, but you don't know if I killed Mayumi and Yuki?" Kogorou said, " Yes I do." Tsutomu said " Who?" Kogorou said, " You had to keep them quiet because they saw and heard you when you killed them. They said nothing because they were scared and you threatened them. You saw them going to my room so you had to kill them." Tsutomu said, "Yes I did, I loved my wife but she was the one who said it was my fault so I had to kill them." While he was finishing he started to cry and the police came and took him away.  
  
Everyone was sad that he did this in the name of love but it wasn't the way he wanted. Everyone went back to their room and then Kogorou woke up and Megure went up to him and said, "Congratulation you got the killer." Kogorou said, " Ya well it was nothing." Even though he didn't remember what happened he remembers Conan coming and asking him what the time was. Megure and Kogorou talking about Tsutomu and why he had to do what he did and Kogorou still didn't understand why he did it for love? The police and the inspector left the building and Kogorou went to see they left safely.  
  
In Kogorou's room Ran went up to Conan and said, " Hey did you know your cousin left?" Conan replied, " Yes I did. Oh he said that he will think of you and he will try to call you more often and he told me that he loves you and don't forget it." Ran said with tears running down her face, " He really said that?" Conan said, " Yes he did." Ran said, " I miss him already." Conan said, " Don't cry please don't forget he will do anything to get back to you." Ran was better after Conan said that and she said, " You know what? You are going to grow up like Shinichi. You and him act the same." Conan said, " Well what can I say he's my hero." Ran said, " Ya mine too."  
  
They heard Toki say, " Lunch is ready." Everyone went to the dinning-room and ate while people were eating Hiroshi noticed Shinichi wasn't there but he knew that he was safer in hands of Ran. Everyone was done and to their room to get their stuff and thanked Motoko for having them over she said, " I wanted you guys to have fun and have great time. Sorry for the murders of your friends please don't think any bad thought about this castle it's really a wonderful castle." Everyone said, " No we won't and thank you very much for having us." Motoko said, " You're welcome and come again." Everyone said their good bye to Motoko and followed Toki back to the deck and went on the boat and left Nazo Castle and on their way home. Heiji went to Conan and said, " Oy Kudo-kun what's wrong?" Conan said, " I'm going to miss being Shinichi." Heiji said, " Don't worry you will become Shinichi again." Conan said, " Ya your right I will become Shinichi sooner or later."  
  
Ran was looking back at the castle remembering what Shinichi had told her in the garden he would do anything to get back to her and he love her with all his heart. She won't forget it and the kiss. Then Conan said, " Ne Ran- neechan do you think people's path will cross again?" Ran said, " Yes people's path will cross someday." With that she went to Conan and hugged him and was happy that Shinichi had told her how he feels about her because she never know if he loved her so deeply. The boat ride was over they were on the deck and everyone got off the boat and said their good-byes and went to their cars and started heading home. Kogorou was doing the same as everyone else so he called Ran and Conan to come in so they could leave. Ran said, " Hai otousan." So they got into the car and drove back home.  
  
After a while they went to a rest stop. Everyone got out of the car and headed inside the building to use the bathroom and shop around. They were done fast and went to the car and went back home. They reached home after 20 minutes. They got out and went to the building and went up the stairs and went inside the house and put their stuff away and had a good time after that. Conan still thinking about Ran. Conan went to the bathroom and called Ran. Ran was happy to hear him and asked him to call more often as he can. Shinichi replied, " Don't worry I will call more often. Ran said, " Okay and I promise to wait for you." Shinichi said, " Okay and don't forget me." Ran said, " Okay I won't. Sayonara." Shinichi said, " Sayonara." Both hung up the phone. Conan came out of the bathroom and felt better.  
  
Two weeks later Conan got a phone call. (Ring, ring.) Conan answered, " Moshi moshi Conan des." A voice said, " Kudo-kun we found the cure." Conan said, " Really Chie, are you sure?" Chie said, " Ya. Oh before I forget you have to get the pill in America. Don't forget to get your ticket from Agasa well I have to go so bye." Conan said, " Wait!" But the phone clicked and she was gone. He put his phone away flabbergasted but he had to get the ticked so he went out of his room. He found Ran cleaning and he told Ran that he was going to Professor Agasa's house. Ran replied, " Okay make sure you're back before lunch." Conan replied. " I will." He left and walked to Agasa's house. While he was walking he was thinking wow this can't be happening and he didn't notice that he was at Agasa's house when he looked up and went to the gate and rung the doorbell.  
  
(Ding, ding) then the gate opened and he went into the garden and to the door. He went to the door and opened it and Agasa said, " Hi Kudo-kun I have a ticket for you." Conan said, " Ya I know." Agasa said, " Okay let me get the ticket." Conan said, " Okay." Agasa went to the room next to the hall. Agasa came back in 30 minutes and said, " Here it is." Conan said, " Domo arigato." Agasa said, " Your welcome." Conan left and went back home. He ate lunch and he said to Ran, " Ran-neechan Agasa is going camping for three days can I go?" Ran replied, " Yes you may." Conan said, " Thank you." And left the kitchen and went back to his room to pack up to go to America  
  
Conan went to Agasa's house and went into his house and asked Agasa to take him to the airport and to go with him. Agasa replied, " Yes and I will go with you." Conan said, " Thank you again." Agasa said, " No problem." So Conan followed Agasa to the car and drove to the airport. It took 30 minutes to get there. Conan and Agasa got their things and went in to get their stuff boarded on the plane and went through immigration and into the plane. The plane ride took 2 hours but to Conan it felt like eternity. While time was going he was thinking what he was going to do when he's back to normal when the captain interrupted him. The captain said, " We're are about to land in 30 minutes please buckle up."  
  
Everyone was buckling up and the plane went down and down till they were near the land. Conan said to himself, " I'm finally going to be cured." When the plane was going to land. Conan woke up in a cold and damp sweat he was looking around and was puzzled and then he said to himself, " It was a dream only a dream. He looked down at his bed and said to himself in a sad and lonely voice, " I never going to be cured." Then he laved back down and was going to sleep again when he got a phone call.  
  
Owari or is it?  
  
Otousan= dad, Owari= the end  
  
Authors note, the time in this whole story are not the actual time so please bare with me thank you and I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you. 


End file.
